Sweeter and Sweeter
by Spiritfoxgirl
Summary: Federico and Vieri AU. How they might've gotten together, and what happened afterwards...WRITTEN WITH RYUICHIFOXE
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day, and crowds had been drawn to the event that the young Vieri De Pazzi was hosting. They were almost obligated to come, many fearing the wrath of the young noble. Federico, who had been lazily lounging in a rooftop garden, peered out over the edge of the building, spotting the back of the elder boy's head. Smirking to himself, he rolled out of the garden and stretched, yawning faintly and scratching his chin before stepping off the building, landing in a nearby haystack. He hopped out and brushed off the stray pieces of hay before lazily walking towards the Pazzi, his smirk turning to a grin.

They had been playing this 'game', as Federico liked to call it, since they were very young. He still remembered the bratty child who screamed in his face when his toys were taken, held just barely out of reach above his head, his face slowly turning crimson until he looked like he might explode. As they'd grown older, there had been more fights - some more violent than others - and Vieri had managed to entertain him for years on end.

When the boy grew older, Federico had watched all the contests he'd been in, hosted, watched him pitch a fit when he lost and gloat when he won. He'd never actually entered himself - but he often showed up when Vieri /did/ happen to win, just to make a nuisance of himself.

Sliding silently up behind the shorter male, he let his lips brush his ear as he purred into it, not caring for the fact they were in public. "Congratulazioni, Messer De'Pazzi." He hummed, pressed up against him for a split second before he snatched the hat from atop his head and stepped back, leaning back against the nearest wall. He twirled his prize between his fingers, ignoring the startled gasps of horrified (and amused) onlookers surrounding them.

Real or fake, Vieri would soak up praise like a sponge, then hold it out over the heads of those who had lost as if it were candy. As was meant to be - no one was better than a Da Pazzi. Everyone knew this and those that didn't were quick to get with the program, or else.

There was always one individual, however, that he wished would drop right off the face of the Earth. The race won, Vieri had been casting suspicious eyes around, half expecting to see the Auditore he'd been at 'war' with since their younger years. Damn that man -

It was all he could do to keep from making a scene, the feel of Federico's breathe tickling the hair that fell and framed the sides of his face, and the heat the other man gave off. The Pazzi had to keep himself from screaming, both from rage and surprise, doubly so when he caught sight of his favorite hat /not/ on his head. Lips twitched into a frown and he stared the Auditore down. Like hell he'd lose face in public over this bastard, not after such a flawless victory.

"/Auditore/," he spat, hand held out expectantly," For your better interest, I advise returning that to me at once."

Oh, how perfect. It was almost /cute/ how flustered Vieri could get, and how hard he tried not to show it. Laughing good-naturedly, he tossed the hat from one hand to the other, his eyes never leaving his rival's face. "I've never been very good at taking advisement from others, amico mio." He referred to him as a friend - though coming from Federico, it sounded almost demeaning.

Laughing again, he strolled around Vieri in a slow circle, placing his hat atop his own head. He flashed a grin to the crowd, winking at the woman nearest him and chuckling when she blushed. Glancing back at Vieri, he placed his hands on his hips, quirking a brow at him. "Come now, piccolo...you can't /really/ be so distraught over a hat. It looks better on me, anyway."

Turning, he began to walk away, not even bothering to spare a glance over his shoulder back at the fuming male behind him. He knew he'd react, knew he'd say /something/. Vieri was so utterly, adorably predictable.

For the better part of the speech, Vieri had been fine, he could handle anything the other could throw at him. Even managed a tight smile at the display, as well as his hat finding a new perch atop Federico's hair. The De Pazzi was fine, he had this situation under control - until his height was brought up.

All self control was lost and rage colored his face a worrisome shade of purple - he'd taken all he could. To Hell with the crowd, what could they do anyway?

Bristled like an alley cat, Vieri stormed after the other man, his voice an octave higher than normal due to his anger. "Stronzo, don't speak as if you know me so well! Who are you to tell me, a /Pazzi/, what I should and should not be distraught over? I'll have you arrested for theft!"

If nothing else, he hoped the last threat would be enough to make the man pause, just long enough so he could deliver a sound punch to that handsome face of his. Not that he thought Federico was handsome!

Oh, yes. His height. Now /that/ had been a thorn in the Pazzi's side since they were children. Despite their age difference, Federico had /always/ been taller, and their height difference had only grown as the years passed.

He grinned when he heard Vieri following him, glancing back over his shoulder before he began to walk a bit faster, chuckling to himself. "You really think you can catch me, piccolo? Amico mio, you really have made my day. I don't think I've laughed this much all week. Grazie." Federico's fit of laughter only grew louder now as he turned, walking backwards for a few paces.

"Dio mio, Vieri...you look flushed. Perhaps you should sit down. You must be tired after your victory. Or perhaps old ages is coming quickly for you?" He hummed, turning again and hopping atop a box of crates.

If there was one thing he hated most about the /freakishly/ tall Auditore (well, he was!), it was that smug air that had only doubled since childhood. It was terrible then, worse now. Always, /always/ written all over his face, and Federico always got away with it. Vieri would have torn any portrait made of the man to shreds, had he one.

Now he brought age into the matter? The man was so full of himself, Vieri could barely stand it! He only hoped for the man to fall off the crate, then he'd have something to /really/ laugh about. Still, it was too much to hope for - they'd played this game far too many times not to know the taller man would climb to the roof.

"I'm not here to 'make your day', you bastardo!" De Pazzi hissed, narrowed eyes never leaving the other. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy watching me give chase to you, Auditore."

He'd been drawing closer carefully before making a move to grab his boot, wanting nothing more than to send him falling to the ground.

"Oh, I /love/ it when you chase me, Vieri." He purred, his voice almost husky as he perched atop the crate, staring down at him. Federico was often merciless in his taunts - in fact, he often boasted he had perfect the art of sending Vieri into a blind rage. "Piccolo, you always make my day. You're so cute."

He grinned, making to hop for a hanging ledge, though he ended up stumbling due to the grip on his ankle. Blinking owlishly, he made a grab for the edge of a hanging piece of cloth from one of the stands beside them. Awkwardly balanced, he grinned sheepishly at the older male. "Vieri, Vieri...You really should let go." He purred, though in reality he hoped he would - he didn't /really/ want to trip.

However, he soon heard the dreadful sound of ripping cloth, the thin fabric torn. He yelped, dropping forwards and making a head-on collision with Vieri's chest. The two would end up in a heap on the ground, his face nearly in the Pazzi's lap, legs on either side of the short male's. His head was pounding a bit from the collision and he shifted, blinking slowly before he realized where he was. Well...it probably would have been better not to open his mouth, but... "My my Vieri. If you wanted me like this, you could have said so earlier."

Vieri growled at the accusation, hand tightening around the younger man's ankle in a vice-like grip," There's nothing cute about me, figlio d'un cane!" The weather was to blame for the heat that spread across his cheeks, what else could it be? A sudden heat wave, certainly /not/ a blush.

Then, at the start of the fall, the Pazzi felt triumphant, fingers mere inches away from retrieving his hat. So very close, and then he'd collided with the ground below, not even paying attention to the way they were both positioned. At least, not until the taller of the two spoke up, stealing his attention away from the dull ache at the base of skull.

Shocked, the Pazzi's hand shot out to shove Federico's face up and away, his own a bright scarlet. An array of colourful words were leaving his mouth, none a bit coherent, and those that were, certainly not pleasant in his current flustered state.

Hat forgotten, the shorter man squirmed and finally managed to scramble away, face flushed all the more. "P-Pervertito! If anyone wanted a situation like that, it would obviously be you! With all your teasing and...and-!" Vieri trailed off there, trying and failing to calm himself.

Vieri was /really/ cute. Really cute. He hadn't thought it would be so much /fun/ to tease him, but today had certainly been priceless. The hat had, surprisingly, managed to stay atop his head, even as he was shoved away. He slowly stood, peering down at him now with a curious expression, his grin almost predatory.

"You're so defensive, amico mio..." he murmured, taking the man's hand. He brought it to his lips, brushing them over his knuckles. "That blush suits you, Vieri. And yes...I think I quite liked my previous position. Though I'd rather have you between /my/ legs instead of me between yours...I'm not picky." He flashed him a grin that was usually aimed at women he seduced, confident and alluring.

"Bello." He decided after a moment, a second kiss planted on the hand before he released it, hopping back atop the crate and grabbing a nearby window sill, settling atop a plank of wood near the top of the building. "I think I'll keep your hat, mi bello Vieri. Perhaps another time you can retrieve it."

Mouth agape and rear firmly planted to the ground, all he could do was watch on in shocked horror as Federico kissed the back of his hand. Nearly deafened by the rush of blood to his face, he wasn't sure the other had even spoken until his name was mentioned. Wide eyes jerked forward, though he couldn't bring himself to move - not because that grin was winning him over. No. The headache was blamed for his lack of movement, as that's no doubt what had disoriented him.

He soon found himself sputtering and sporting a darker, damning blush," I'd sooner /die/ than be caught between /your/ legs, bastardo!" Hand free, Vieri made a show of wiping it clean across his tunic, glaring daggers (and other sharp objects) at the man. "And do not think for a moment that I won't have my men hunt you down, or that I'll not take pleasure in your arrest!"

While not his usual activity, the short man climbed atop the same crates the other had used, a scowl on his face. Like Hell he'd give in to this game, he still had his pride, after all.

Federico quirked a brow. So he was going to give chase, eh? How amusing! "Alright, Mi bello Vieri~ come catch me." He purred, climbing to the top of the building and letting his legs hang over in a lazy fashion, swinging lightly back and forth. "Though, I think I rather liked the look on your face just now! You blush like a virgin. Perhaps you should visit the brothel?"

He leaned over slightly now, peering down at the younger male as his head canted to the side. That grin - that grin that Vieri seemed to dislike so much - was back with a vengeance. "Or perhaps you'd rather I educate you in the ways of love-making? Come now, I'll be gentle - I promise I'll have you bending over me by the end of the night..."

He had waited until Vieri was almost to the top of the building to say this and then he stood up, stretching slightly. He jogged towards a few planks heading to the next building, knowing it was likely Vieri wouldn't be able to follow across them.

A scandalized and infuriate yell erupted from his lungs at all the insinuations made by that egoistic bastard. He didn't care that others might have heard, in that moment, as he made it to the top of building and stood, all he could think about was murder. Slow and excruciating justice - it made him quiver in anticipation.

He gave pause to the thought only after he'd noticed that Federico was grinning (looooaaaoathed) at him from across another residency. It took everything he had not to pitch a fit, though it was obvious on his face. The bastard was going to get away with it again. /Again/!

"Why do you keep running, coniglio!" fumed the shorter man, straightening his back to put forth a bravado he wasn't sure he possessed at that particular moment. "Too much of a woman to stay and face me? Perhaps you have spent too much time between another man's legs!"

Another low laugh escaped at Vieri's angry cries. Ohh, he loved to tease him. He had looked about ready to step away from the side of the building and leave when Vieri accused him of cowardice. Quirking a brow, he hopped back across the planks.

All at once he was very close to Vieri, close, but not touching him, their faces no more than a foot apart. His breath could be felt hotly against Vieri's chin, and he was grinning again, his hands resting on his own hips." Is this close enough for you, Vieri? Come now, show me what you plan to do." He taunted, cocking his head to the side.

"I dare you to take it from me."

Façade quickly crumbling away, Vieri stood and scowled in defiance of Federico. Why should he give? Just because the other was close enough to give off heat and smelled of some sweet, likely cheap, wine, that didn't mean he should cave. No, he decided, he didn't like having the Auditore this close at all.

So, sporting an almost coaxing smile, the Da Pazzi drew his arm back and let loose, catching the taller man across the jaw. If nothing else, that redeemed the stunt in front of the crowd, and it left him feeling accomplished.

"You mock /me/? Steal my possessions, and then invade my personal space; do you expect me to give in to you?" His lip curled in disgust, Vieri scoffed. "Be /thrilled/ that the loose Auditore son is making a cheap pass at me?"

He had been curious at first, to see what Vieri would do. When he was struck, he nearly stumbled, though that grin never left his face. He seemed practiced in looking cocky under pressure.

"You wound me, Vieri. Do you think this is merely a game?" Federico asked, taking the step forwards to close the distance between them. He gripped the older male's hips, close now, his breath tickling the dark-haired man's neck. His lips were almost close enough to touch, though he held back, staring at the Pazzi intently.

"You are a child, Vieri De Pazzi." He murmured, his hand slowly trailing up and down along his lower back for a moment before he drew it back and smacked him hard across his backside, the stinging slap loud enough to be heard several rooftops away.

"When isn't it a game with you?" Vieri seethed, ready to say more before every word he'd ever learned lodged themselves in his throat. All the blood quickly drained from his face, which left him standing as still as any of the statues he'd seen on display.

Remembering he had to breath, the shorter of the two sucked in a harsh breath and, despite how hard he tried, his frown held no real threat behind it. In fact, though he loathed to admit it, his scowl more resembled a pout than anything else. How /dare/ this brat hold him so intimately and grin in his face, as if he didn't fear the Pazzi at all.

No sooner had he been called a child, did Vieri open his mouth to let loose a verbal abuse, only to lurch forward and cry out in surprise at the smack to his behind. To say he was humiliated was a great understatement, there were no words for what he felt. Wide eyed and open mouthed, the older man stared, still managing to hold his ground.

Damn it all to hell, that /hurt/. So much so that it had /almost/ brought tears to his eyes, he'd never admit to it though.

"Did that hurt?" He purred, the jerk forwards making the rough stubble of his chin brush Vieri's cheek. Federico's grin never wavered. He gave the Pazzi only enough time to draw in that breath before his hand came down again hard over that spot. And again. And again. He was holding Vieri flush against him as he spanked him hard, his arm moving over his lower back to pin him there - proving that however lazy he was, there was strength in him. He could hurt if he wanted.

"Children who misbehave deserve to be spanked." Federico hummed. His strikes didn't seem to cease - he had taken Vieri's momentary surprise as an invitation to hit him more. He seemed intent on painting the man's skin red beneath his pants. "Punishment for your antics - and for being a dense brat."

He was merciless in his hits, striking over the /same/ spot. Again, and again, and /again/.

"Yes! Yes, it hurt, you son of a who-!" That's all he managed to bark out before another hit stole his breathe.

He'd brought his hands up to shove the other man away, only to end up clinging to the fabric of his tunic at yet another swift strike, tight enough to turn his knuckles white. With each smack to his backside, Vieri would curl forward. The bastard was bound and determined on striking his point home, so to speak, though the Pazzi could barely utter a sound in reply. Any time he tried, his voice would break or an embarrassing noise would slip out - neither of which he enjoyed.

Swallowing hard against a pained whimper, Vieri held fast, tears stinging at his eyes, threatening to spill over. It was the most embarrassing, and one of the more painful, experiences of his life. He'd not been struck, not even by his own parents!

It wasn't until he saw the sparkle of tears and heard the whimper that he finally gave pause in his strikes. With one last brutally hard blow, he stopped. He hadn't really thought he'd make Vieri /cry/. It was surprising to him, and for an instant, his smile vanished.

He wondered why he'd never done this before, never held the trembling male in his arms, forcibly stripped away the barriers and the gloating air he always had around him. The noises he'd made were...equally cute, and almost…arousing.

Laying his hand lightly atop the place he'd been hitting him, he sighed and shook his head. A faint smile quirked his lips upwards. "Piccolo..." he sighed out, the hand on his backside coming to curl in his hair. "You tempt me too much." Federico chided softly, capturing the older male's lips in a warm kiss.

Vieri shot the man a foul look, the tears taking away most of the menace meant behind it.

Hate didn't even /touch/ what he felt, didn't even describe the emotion he felt for Federico Auditore. The man was a smug ass, egotistical, beastly monster of a human being. Most vile thing he'd ever wanted to squish beneath his boot! Now the bastard was showing concern, and /touching/ him while throwing out sugar coated words of temptation? Not even an apology!

All thoughts of revenge and disgust ceased as soon as he found his lips pressed to younger man's, leaving him speechless in an all together pleasant and surprising way. He briefly wondered if the Auditore had a habit of spanking and kissing his target of the day, then let it go. The hands in the tunic loosening only to slide further up, grasping at the collar as he let himself be kissed, pressing into it without much thought. It was hard not to /melt/ under such a skillful mouth, and not at all surprising when he did.

So what if it was wrong, in that brief moment it didn't feel quite as evil as he imagined it might.

Vieri surprised him further when he melted under the kiss. His grip softened a bit more, firm but no longer restricting. His tongue traced along the seam of the Pazzi's lips, pressing into his mouth and exploring the wet passage. Vieri was soft and tasted clean. He could feel the man's lips trembling against his own.

If anything, this may have been a form of apology. But in reality...he just wanted to kiss him. It wasn't necessarily sexual for him - which was odd - as more than just he had been completely overtaken by the urge to press their lips together. He'd wanted to taste him.

When he thought he could no longer breathe, he finally pulled back, drawing in a shaky breath and peering down at him and tilting his head. His smile was more kind now. "...Your lips are soft."

He felt dazed, and warm, at the sensation of Federico's tongue touching his own. This was a new taste, sweet and sinful at the same time - not at all like kissing a woman. Had the other not been holding to him, the smaller man was sure he would have collapsed and slid off the roof by now. Despite how much he should /not/ have been enjoying this, it was impossible not to feel disappointed when the kiss did, finally, ended. It left him short of breath and flushed, shivering against the tall Auditore more than he cared to admit. Why,he would have leaned in for another had he not caught himself!

The fingers curled in Federico's collar loosened and his mouth went slack, looking for any sort of comeback to the remark. In lieu of a witty remark, Vieri settled on a sulky frown and looked away, in fear of saying something equally as embarrassing as the one holding him.

After an awkward moment playing with the cloth, he spoke," You're still a thief, idiota...don't think I've forgiven you for all of this." He chanced a glance up at the man, his own face burning and temper subdued.

Federico placed another, more chaste kiss on his lips this time, the smile still curving his lips. Vieri had liked it - he knew that much. And Federico knew /he/ liked feeling the Pazzi's lips clasped against his own, the lean body pressed against him, leaning heavily for support. He felt those fingers brush his collar and he chuckled quietly. "You may have it back, then." He murmured, using one hand to take the hat from his head, the other still pressed against Vieri's back. He kissed the cloth of the hat, then placed it back on Vieri's head.

"Think of me when you wear it." He teased, pulling him in close for another deeper kiss, his tongue just barely pressing into the elder male's mouth, touching his teeth before he pulled away again to kiss his jaw line.

"Oh, of course, caro mio. I fear you'd stop paying attention to me if you forgave me for everything." he murmured, the words muffled as he pressed his face into the dark hair at his neck.

The Auditore was just as good at being corny as he was at being obnoxious, still, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I'm never wearing this hat again. I'm going to burn it as soon as I can." It was a lie, of course, but he didn't plan on telling the other man as much. However a ridiculous gesture it was, Vieri found it charming - just for today, though!

Again, he felt himself melt and, unknowingly, press himself closer to the younger man. His eyes fluttered shut as the kiss trailed elsewhere, just barely caressing his skin with those lips. It sent ripples along his spine, one after another with each word he spoke.

Vieri swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat and, however stupid it was, wrapped unsure arms around the others chest. There, not so terrible, so long as neither were spotted. Lord, but he was warm - should he have noticed that?

With an exasperated noise, the older man thumped his forehead against Federico's shoulder, not bothering to move away. "You're impossible, Auditore."

His laugh was warm and vibrated in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Vieri in return, kissing along his chin, his throat. When Vieri's head pressed into his shoulder, he gently ran his fingers through his hair. "You're adorable, Pazzi." he hummed in reply, his hand sliding down to rest atop his aching backside.

"Shall I kiss it better for you?" Federico teased, tangling his free hand in Vieri's hair. He would have liked to stay there longer with the shorter man in his arms, relaxing where no one could see them...but he doubted Vieri would allow him that for much longer.

Briefly, he wondered when and where they /might/ get a chance alone. His smile widened. "I would invite you home with me, but I doubt you wish to be seen with an Auditore."

Without warning, Vieri slammed a fist into the others back, once for the cute remark and again for the tease. He's actually managed to forget about the sting inflicted by the bastard, it was only fitting he remind the Pazzi of it again.

"Kiss /any/ part of me again and I'll shove you off the roof, stronzo," he growled, finally regaining himself enough to retreat a step or two. No more touching, especially where his rear was concerned, or he would make true his threat. Needless to say, he was back on the defensive, now that their moment had come to an end. "Go fall in a well, /caro mio/, and leave me alone."

A haughty tip of his chin and the shorter of the two made to leave, ignoring the pain coming from his abused backside. He'd get his revenge for that display at a later date, and it would be glorious.

Federico coughed when struck, pouting a little. He rubbed the place he'd been hit and glanced at the edge of the rooftop. Smiling at Vieri, he blew him a kiss. "Until next time then, caro." He purred. "Try to nurse that ass of yours - I wouldn't want to leave you permanently marked. Or maybe I would? I'm sure you'd look good with my marks on you."

Grinning, he let out another haughty laugh before hopping off the building and into a haystack. He was already planning how to meet his rival next - give him enough time for his sore ass to heal - and then...well, he had a few things he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a week before Vieri would hear anything from Federico. He had not shown his face near the young Pazzi in days, which was odd for Federico, who went out of his way to find the older male and make his days as annoying as possible. He felt he needed to remedy this. He was waiting in one of the many empty old rooms that were scattered across the city, abandoned and perfect for hiding from prying eyes. He knew Vieri would come this way on his patrols - he'd been expecting it. Tossing a bag of money to a nearby courtesan, he waited.

"Mmmn, hello boys." The girl crooned, sliding up next to one of Vieri's personal guards, drawing their attention. She swayed her hips provocatively, cooing sweet suggestions in their ears. Federico took the distraction as he needed.

When he spotted the Pazzi, he snuck up behind him, grabbing him by the back of his collar, a hand pressing over his mouth before he pulled him into the empty office room and closed the door behind them. He let go after a moment, grinning at his 'enemy'. "Buon giorno, Messer Pazzi."

Vieri had been about to shoo the courtesan away when he was grabbed, yell muffled by the hand over his mouth. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that, heart pounding in his chest, and the only thought that popped in his mind - he was going to die. Fear was quickly replaced by rage upon seeing that all too familiar grin, and he shoved the Auditore's hand away.

"What's wrong with you, idiota?" Silencing himself, the Pazzi could hear his men outside, questioning his sudden disappearance. Those men were useless, he'd have to look into hiring /competent/ guards.

Here he thought Federico had heeded his earlier warnings, so much for that. Irate, he adjusted his hat and clothing, avoiding eye contact with the other as much as possible. He'd not give in like the last time - no, the bastard would have to try a hell of a lot harder to make him weak in the knees.

Federico grinned a little. He pulled Vieri close by his hips, pressing them flush together. "I wanted to see you." He said simply, lips brushing his ear as he spoke, his voice husky. "Alone. Somewhere where no one will bother us." He murmured, his lips curving upwards again.

"You know, Vieri, I always liked you." the younger man murmured, serious for a moment, though still playful. "And after I kissed you...I wasn't sure what you wanted. We're alone now. Won't you tell me?" He questioned, cupping the side of his face.

He had purposefully chosen this place, this abandoned room, to confront his rival. Vieri may deny it, but he intended to find out what the younger man really felt. Teasing aside, he was curious.

What was with this man and touching him? Though, that begged the question, why did Vieri enjoy it? The slightest touch had his skin prickling, and that only made him bumble around for words. When the Auditore smiled, he frowned, and turned his face away.

"You wanted to see me, how /sweet/ of you," spoke the Pazzi, sarcasm dripping from every word. Like hell he was going to confess any deep and meaningful feelings - er, not that he had any to start with! He just wanted to be free of this, to get out of this room, and, maybe, leave behind a defeated Federico.

It didn't matter how genuine the younger man was, or how gentle his hand felt against his cheek, he wouldn't cave. He reached to grab his wrist, intending to yank it away and be cruel, and instead he hesitated. Eyes squeezing shut, he opened his mouth to say something, then promptly shut it again.

Vieri shook his head - what was he doing? This was insanity, it was just a momentary slip into madness, nothing would come of it. Collected, the shorter man sighed," Let me go, idiota, I have no time for games. You're wasting your breath, and mine."

His smile vanished briefly and his expression grew a little more serious. He cupped the sides of Vieri's face again, letting him grasp his wrist and staring him down intently. "I told you, Vieri...this isn't a game." He murmured, stroking his face.

A deep sigh left him, and he shook his head slowly, long hair falling messily around his face. His smile was back now, though it was slight, softer than his usual cocky grin. "You were always so dense, Vieri. Did you really think I was just teasing you for the hell of it? If this were merely a game, I would have ended it long ago and moved on." Federico leaned in slightly, his breath warming Vieri's face. He wanted him. He had entertained the idea before, but their kiss had cemented the desire in his mind.

"Tell me now, Vieri. There's no one watching now. Who are you still pretending for?"

Stop talking, that what the Pazzi wanted to yell, more so as his temper rose. It was making his decision to end this ridiculous idea, to desire a relationship with his enemy, harder. His expression was defiant and his eyes never left the face of the Auditore before him.

With both hands grasping at his tunic, Vieri made the impression he was going to, somehow, harm the other man, only to crush their lips together in an artless kiss. It wasn't at all like the kiss Federico had given, but it certainly wasn't a hateful thing. Words would fail him, the Pazzi knew this, and prayed that his actions alone would be enough to shut the younger man up. So much for holding out! The hold on the fabric was released, one hand snaking its way into that mess of brown hair to give a single tug.

"A sane man would have moved on," he muttered, face flushed from his daring.

He was waiting as patiently as he could manage - he was having trouble /being/ patient at this point, with Vieri so close, yet seemingly unattainable. He was hoping he wouldn't have to give up when those fingers curled in his tunic.

Surprised, he let Vieri kiss him, eyes widening for a moment before he returned it, his lips curving into a smile against the kiss. His tongue teased out to rub against the Pazzi's, his hands gently resting on his hips. He almost purred at the tug in his hair when Vieri pulled back, his face flushing slightly. He was so pleased he was grinning now.

"You continue to surprise me, Vieri..." he murmured, closing his eyes. "I think it was worth the wait." He chuckled quietly, turning his head slightly to kiss the arm of the hand in his hair. "Be mine." He hummed against his sleeve, brown eyes trained on the shorter man.

Vieri rolled his eyes heavenward and blushed all the harder, pulling nervously at Federico's hair. He knew that grin, he knew it well. "Don't let it go to your head, Auditore." His voice lacked its usual sting, in fact, you could say it was almost trembling. It /was/ and the shorter man hated it, reprimanded himself for being so easily winded by a kiss, his own daring or otherwise.

Brought from his thoughts at the kiss, he just stared, dumbfounded. Be his, hm? It sounded simple enough, but nothing ever was.

"If I say I will, then what?"

"Mm, I would never." Federico purred - of course the silent praise had swelled his ego, made him grin. He ran his fingers lightly back and forth over his neck, playing with his hair lightly and cupping his face.

At the question, his grin widened further. He pulled Vieri close against him, pressing their lips together lightly. He kissed him very softly, over and over, silent for the time being. When he finally chose to speak, he was almost smirking.

"Is it really so complicated? You would be my lover."

Dio, his head was swimming with each kiss, and if he couldn't breathe before he /really/ couldn't seem to remember how to now. Though he'd never verbally admit it, he was enjoying the attention, as well as the affection.

A smirk he didn't bother to hide crept across his face, daring enough to let his tongue trace the contour of the others bottom lip," You oversimplify such serious matters, Auditore. I'm not daft, just rightfully cautious." He gave pause and moved the hand that was in his hair, letting it trail lower, fingertips gliding over the back of his neck. "I know your reputation."

"I would grace no bed but yours, caro mio." He assured him, kissing the side of his mouth lightly. "Shall I prove it to you?" Federico offered, his hand sliding down Vieri's shoulders, his sides, then coming to rest on his hips. He pulled them together, their hips pressed hard against one another.

"If you want it in depth, then you'll have it. I like you, Vieri De'Pazzi. I've liked you for a long time. I've wanted you for a long time. I /tried/ to flirt, but you don't seem to take me seriously. Will you do so now?"

His breath hitched at the contact, unable to bring his eyes to Federico's, or hide the heat rising to his cheeks. That lump in his throat was back again - the damned thing - and he tried his best to clear it...to no luck.

"It's hard to take someone like /you/ serious," Vieri admitted after a moment of hesitance. "With all the pranks you've pulled on me..."

Truth be told, he was buying time for himself, what with the other man pressed so intimately against his body. He wanted nothing more than to move, to feel some sort of friction or to be rid of it entirely. So, giving the other as close to a confession as he was /ever/ going to get - never verbal, too embarrassing - Vieri gave an ever so subtle roll of his hips, shuddering at the feel.

Voice soft, he murmured one word, "Si."

Grinning wolfishly, he gave a gentle grind of his hips in return, listening quietly to Vieri's soft admission - an affirmation that he returned the feelings, to be sure - and his lips gently brushed over the Pazzi's. The kisses trailed down his throat then, his tongue flicking out against the skin, teeth just barely nipping the sensitive flesh there.

"Then you should know..." he rumbled against his neck, hands sliding back to gently grope at his backside. "I don't like sharing. I'm very possessive..." he cooed, giving another gentle grind against him, letting his rival feel the building heat and hardness between his legs. "...and I don't like losing. Now that you're mine, I wont let you go." Federico hummed, gently suckling at the lobe of his ear as his hands squeezed again on his backside.

His touches were no longer teasing, aimed at arousing rather than embarrassing him. He had /hoped/ his assumptions about Vieri had been correct. He had hoped he would say yes.

Vieri knew his admittance would earn a reward, one he would no doubt enjoy, but this was far more than he'd expected. His lips against his throat, those hands keeping them together, and the way Federico spoke, sent little shocks of pleasure to his own growing arousal. He let his hands wander, one tangled in the Auditore's hair while the other slid down his back.

By the time the taller of the men gave pause in his speech - which had left Vieri in a bit of a breathless mess, mind you - he found himself unable to bite back a moan. He would've been ashamed if it weren't the fact that he stopped caring about three minutes ago, or that his clothing felt /uncomfortably/ tight.

The friction, however, was delicious and, pride be damned, he wanted more of it. He made this obvious by the way he worked his hips alongside the other man's and grasped at his tunic. Although it came as no surprise, Vieri was just as possessive as the younger man, and had no inclination what-so-ever to let go of his prize.

He felt the skin beneath his mouth tremble and he smirked a little. He took off his hat, tossing it onto a nearby chair. He pushed aside some of the cloth near his neck so he could kiss at it further, his tongue running over his jugular vein, feeling his pulse throb there. He kissed the spot and nipped at it, all the while grinding up against him, squeezing his ass and massaging faintly.

There was no need for words any longer - at least, not for now. He just wanted to feel Vieri writhe under him and beg for more. He suckled hard at his skin, leaving tiny marks that would be visible for days to come. Catching the edge of the Pazzi's shirt between his teeth, he tugged lightly, smirking.

"Perhaps we should remove this..."

A groan caught in his throat, bordering on aggravated, as he cast the other a heated scowl," Just get it off, dio mio!" Before proceeding to squirm out of the offending cloth - gloves and cape too - and toss them to land atop his discarded hat. Patience was /not/ a virtue the Pazzi son held dear, in anything he followed through with.

Once free, Vieri let his hands crawl up Federico's chest, fingers slipping under the collar of his shirt to explore the skin hidden beneath. He felt the other swallow and it gave him reason to grin, even more so as he pressed up against his 'lover'. The hardness that throbbed against his own more than gratifying.

Federico chuckled once the skin was bared to him, pulling back slightly and teasingly pulling his own shirts off himself and tossing them aside. He was muscular beneath his garb, though it was only partly hidden by the loose shirts he normally wore. He ran his fingertips over Vieri's chest once they were both half dressed, purring in pleasure.

With very little warning, he pinned Vieri up against the door, his lips finding his neck again and trailing downwards. He nipped at his collarbone, licking along it and squeezing the Pazzi's hips. His grinding was harder now, more urgent, his erection making a tent of his pants. "Vieri..." he breathed, eyes flicking up at him as his lips ghosted over a nipple.

While his own physique was nothing compared to the Auditore's, it was still kept in shape by all the games he took part in, though it did very little to sway his train of thought at that /particular/ time. His mouth had gone dry at the display before him and he had to wet his lips with his tongue, drinking in the sight before him

Then, with his back to the door, Vieri let out a desperate growl, his dark hair disheveled and sticking to the light sheen of sweat across his face. He arched his back and let his head fall to the side, nimble fingers tracing the muscles of his abdomen, feeling them twitch and ripple under his exploration.

Sucking in a harsh breath his gray eyes locked with the others, heat rushing to his face and cock throbbing painfully behind the thin material of his tights. He bit his lip and ground himself harder against the taller man, his fingers hooking under the the hem of his pants, which the Pazzi gave an impatient tug to.

Chuckling at Vieri's impatience, he pushed the hands away lightly, his tongue running over a nipple, teeth gently teasing along the sensitive nub of flesh. His hands slid along Vieri's tights, one hand cupping his erection through the material and slowly massaging there. "You're so hard against me, caro mio...so impatient..." he crooned, biting at his chest lightly before his kisses trailed further downwards.

His mouth was hot and wet, leaving trails of saliva and tiny red hickeys in it's wake. He dipped his tongue in Vieri's navel briefly, pausing there to trace around the indentation. "Shh." He purred, hushing him though Vieri had not spoken, and he kissed down to the trail of hair leading towards his groin.

Smirking, he nuzzled his face against the bulge there, mouthing lightly, his tongue pressing against the sensitive tip through the cloth. "Mm..."

"Sh-Shut up..." breathed the shorter man, the rest of his words melting into a weak mewl as he was fondled.

He wanted to yell and demand the other get on with it, but was impossible to with that skilled tongue working against his flesh. Trembling and his impatience temporarily thwarted, the Pazzi clutched at the man's broad shoulders, eyes screwed shut. For a moment he was sure his legs would buckle, so he held on tighter, nails digging and breaking skin.

It was amazing but incredibly frustrating at the same time, and he could barely hold his hips still at the wet appendage against his erection. Vieri curled forward, a noise parting his lips as he tried his hardest not to tremble. His body was more than a little eager to react for the Auditore, twitching visibly through the cloth and against his tongue.

"I think I'm growing to like you even more, Vieri De'Pazzi." He hummed, pulling the tights off completely now and running his tongue along the underside of his hard cock, teasing the throbbing veins he found there. He cupped his balls, massaging lightly before he took the tip in his mouth.

It was obvious from how easily he swallowed the whole length in one, slow movement that he /must/ have done this before. His mouth was hot and wet, his tongue teasingly running all around in circles, pressing against the slit at the tip each time he drew back, bobbing his head. A hand rested on his hip to support him now and his eyes were trained on Vieri's face, half lidded. His expression was almost lazy, though it was obvious by the pinch of his brow he was concentration on what he thought would make his lover weak in the knees.

Vieri purred in appreciation, glad to be free of those restricting tights and buried inside that arrogant mouth. It was enough to force the others name from his lips and twist his face into that of pleasure, giving a light buck of his hips without meaning to...at first.

Once the Pazzi could manage a coherent thought, he decided he liked the way the Auditore looked from this angle, with his lips wrapped around his cock. It was invitingly erotic and he couldn't help but run a hand through those brown strands, tugging as he moved inside that wet heat. The way Federico's tongue worked against him, had the older man sinking against the door.

Federico hummed, squeezing Vieri's hips, encouraging him to fuck his mouth a little. He bobbed his head a little more slowly, letting his teeth drag along the flesh, teasing gently. His fingers rested on his backside now, squeezing his ass and massaging there lightly once more.

Not wanting it to end too quickly, he pulled back, a string of saliva trailing from the tip of Vieri's cock to his lips, which he licked to break the trail. He grinned slightly. "Mm...I think I should find you a seat before you lose the feeling in your legs." He crooned, picking him up. He carried him to the nearby desk, a cloth thrown over it as a cushion. He laid him back on it, with his legs hanging over the edge before he bent down to nibble at the slick head of his cock once more.

"Tell me, Vieri...have you done this before?" He was teasing...but he needed to know.

Sure that he'd soon fall from the overwhelming sensation then sudden loss, the shorter male was grateful to have something solid holding him up. The clothe was curious, though, and he paused to consider just how well his 'lover' had thought this through. Any other thoughts quickly left him and he arched against the desk, hands shooting down to grasp at the others hair. Damn that man and his wicked mouth!

Heat suffused his cheeks at the question and for a moment Vieri bristled, caught between pride and lust. "I'm no virgin," he insisted, avoiding eye contact. While that was true when it came to women, the Pazzi had never even considered being with another man, not until just recently. Then again, Federico made him realize he wanted quite a few unexpected things. Not that he intended to make his ego swell any larger than it already was.

He wasn't one to admit inexperience, not in front of someone who might, later, bring it back up. His uneasiness did show, shaky hands combing through the Auditore's thick hair. While he never spoke of insecurities, his body expressed it all, and usually without his knowledge - the treatrous thing.

Chuckling at his lover's reply, he nibbled the tip once more, tongue tracing the sensitive head, then along a thick vein. He could feel his pulse - Vieri liked this, that was clear. He was glad. "You know what comes next then, don't you?" He murmured, bending to gently kiss his hip, teeth scraping over the spot lightly. He massaged his hips, nuzzling against his thigh.

He was trying to pace himself, to keep from pushing himself too hard or too fast...but...he wanted more. Shivering, he slid his own pants off his hips and tossed them aside, letting the heavy, hard weight of his erection press against Vieri's. He gave a slow grind against him, his hand wrapping around the stiff lengths and giving a slow stroke. "Mm..."

It wasn't too hard to picture just how it worked, Vieri imagined. He'd overheard a thing or two. Never in detailed and he /certainly/ didn't care enough to ask anyone about it. He was not a sodomi-

His eyes fluttered shut at the pressure of the others hand, the friction of his cock sliding along his own. With a choked moan, the shorter man bucked his hips into that hand, wanting more to ease the ache. Not caring by this point, he worked himself against the other and allowed the soft grunts of pleasure that left his lips. Meanwhile, his arms had snaked around Federico's neck, tugging him closer to bite at his throat. He didn't care for being gentle, teeth just barely worrying the flesh as he moved to his shoulder, licking over the bite marks.

"I know enough," hissed the Pazzi against his skin, another pleased noise catching in his throat.

Federico chuckled lowly, grinding against him and nuzzling into Vieri's throat. He almost growled at the rough bites on his neck, his hips jerking harder forwards, needing the friction - the pressure. Rummaging impatiently in one of the drawers of the desk he had laid Vieri on, he finally seemed to find what he was looking for - a small vial of a clear oil, which he laid on the desk before turning back to his task.

It was obvious he'd prepared for all of this - found a room that he knew Vieri would be close to, laid out a 'comfortable' place for Vieri to rest, and brought the supplies needed for a..smoother entry. He nipped at the Pazzi's ear, grinding hard against the male once more before his hot breath tickled his ear. "Are you ready for the next part then, caro mio?"

Without waiting for an answer, he popped the cork of the vial, dipping his fingers into the oil before pressing one against Vieri's exposed backside, tracing his finger in circles around the tight pucker there.

"You-!" he began accusingly, having suspected the other of scheming, not so thorough but that was beside the point. Vieri started to say more, to hit him over the head - anything - before going rigid under the younger man. Mouth shut tight, lest a whimper slip free, he sank against the desk, chest heaving.

His muscles twitched at the Auditore's touch and left him a little dizzy. Swallowing around the noises in his throat, he looked up at the man, eyes half lidded. An arm around his back sliding up, giving his hair a rough pull.

"Get on with it, bastardo," Vieri growled, his voice strained, even to his own ears. He wanted this and the longer he was teased - denied - the less his trusted his own words.

That irritating, delightful smirk was back now. He gently massaged the tight muscles there, feeling it twitch and tighten against his fingers. It wasn't until he could feel them beginning to relax that he slowly pressed the finger in. He'd been with a few men - and so far, he'd never gotten tired of the way the tight ring of muscle would squeeze at his finger so tightly.

Coupled with the fact that Vieri was a virgin to this sort of play only made it more exciting. "Beautiful..." he purred, leaning down to brush a kiss over his lips, that finger slowly beginning to rock in and out of him, getting him used to the feeling of something moving inside. "Mi bello Vieri." He teased, keeping an eye on his face as he prepared him.

"Tell me if it hurts, caro."

He'd intended to curse the other man's name, instead, he found himself breathing hard through his nose and his body growing taunt. It was odd, having anything stroke inside him so intimately, and he couldn't be sure if he enjoyed it. Uncomfortable at first, he was surprised to feel that give way to pleasure, and it made him tighten and quiver around the finger penetrating him. He wanted this, desired everything his lover could offer, even if he wasn't sure exactly what all that entailed.

Heat spread across his face and his hands clutched blindly at Federico's back, fingers pressing into the muscles there. Shame forgotten, the Pazzi would lift his hips and slide his legs around the man's, needing and lusting to bring the digit caressing him so mercilessly, deeper. A plea caught on his lips, though his face gave away his desire, as did the lewd noises that escaped him. So close to begging but too prideful to let go.

Beautiful. Vieri was more than beautiful. He found himself wanting to say it over and over again, to tell him how long he'd wanted this, ached for this. This wouldn't be an end to their games - but a new chapter in them. He was glad to have finally gotten to this point. He saw that look, the mouthed start of a plea, and he shuddered, his eyes seeming to darken with lust.

Slowly, he slid in a second finger, kissing down the Pazzi's neck at the same time, tongue running over his throat, tasting the slight saltiness to his flesh as sweat made his skin shimmer. He was breathing harder now, trying to restrain the urge to just take him. "Vieri..." his voice was ragged with want now, some of his composure lost.

Dio, why didn't he just hurry - this pleasure was driving him into madness. After the discomfort from the second intrusion melted, he writhed and bucked his hips to with the taller man's movements. Yet it wasn't enough, didn't quite reach whatever itch needed scratching.

Vieri turned his face and buried it against his hair then moaned, back arched off the desk. A hand slid up to grasp the strands at his neck, voice breaking finally," A-Ah...per favore..." He was breathless, pride cast aside, and he craved something only Federico could give him.

That wonderful, sweet plea was almost enough to break his resolve. Almost. He scissored his fingers lightly, stretched him further, even added a third finger as he leaned over him, kissing his neck. He moved a little more quickly than he'd meant to originally, but...gods, he couldn't stop himself after hearing him /beg/ like that.

"Vieri..." he breathed, slowly pulling his fingers away, dipping his fingers in the oil once more and rubbing it over his aching length before pressing the tip against his stretched entrance. He breathed slowly for a few moments, trying to calm himself enough to begin. "Are you ready for me, caro?" He asked, breath ghosting his shoulder.

One hand curled on his hip, the other curled around his arousal to guide it towards the Pazzi's waiting passage. He just barely began to press in, but waited, wanting Vieri to let him know it was alright to continue. "Ti amo..." he breathed in his ear, a quiet laugh escaping him.

Everything was fine and mind numbing, he even let himself whine at the loss of those skilled fingers, believing the best was yet to come. It was a fair assumption, he thought, considering how good it had felt up until this point. As soon as the Auditore's thickness pushed passed that tight ring of muscle, he sucked in a pained noise and clutched a fistful of messy hair.

Oh no, he did /not/ just laugh. Vieri threw him a wide eyed, almost accusing frown - better resembling a pout - before shutting his eyes tightly. His lips and body trembled, but aside from the dirty look, he said nothing and took deep, calming breathes through his nose.

Fingers flexed in the others hair; he could feel himself tighten and spasm around the cock just barely embedded inside him. It hurt, and he felt inclined to push the man into a well when this ended, but focused all he could on relaxing. When he felt confident enough that he'd done just that, Vieri gave an experimental roll of his hips, earning a mixed gasp from his lungs.

Federico let out a low moan and a gasp of pleasure at the tight heat enveloping him. He slowly pressed into him, back arching, fingers curling on his hips once he had buried himself fully into him. So hot...tight - he was inclined to think the men he /had/ slept with weren't virgins, compared to how horribly /tight/ Vieri was. He made a mental note to never let anyone get Vieri the way he had.

At the frown, he chuckled again, slowly grinding forwards, a half-pull out of him and a gentle rock back in. "Vieri.../Dio/, Vieri..." he breathed, one hand curling to stroke his lover's cock as he pulled out again, only to press back in. His thrusts were gentle at first, deep and grinding within him.

"Amore mio...you're perfect..." he breathed harshly in his ear, his voice almost cracking as he tried to hold back, to keep from just /fucking/ him. No - Vieri wasn't some whore off the street, or a man carefully seduced and brought into his bed. Vieri was his lover. He deserved better than that.

Vieri let his head fall back against the desk as he choked out a cry - he felt unbearably full and stretched, and at the same time it made every nerve stand on end. The faintest trace of breath or brush against his skin sent waves of heat coursing through his body. He'd never felt so oversensitive and it made every thrust all the more intense.

Love words tickled the hair framing his face and caused his stomach clench. Did he have to speak? For that matter, why did it affect him in such obvious ways?

He'd gone red in the face -even the tips of his ears were burning - and turned his face away from the Auditore, trying to hide his embarrassment. To further his plight, Vieri could /not/ seem to withhold his sounds of pleasure. Or the way his body would react on its own and lift to ensure that the other was as deeply embedded as he could have him. He'd even let his hands grasp as Federico's hips, nails biting into the skin.

Humming low in his throat, he began to slowly rock his hips in longer strokes, panting a little harder now. He tangled the fingers of one hand in the dark hair of the man beneath him, reminding himself over and over. /Go slowly. Go slowly. Go slowly.../ But with that tight heat around him, all he could really think about was how he wanted to bury himself inside and teach Vieri the true meaning of pleasure.

On second thought...what was stopping him?

Federico's grin turned feral, and he rolled his hips, his thrusts gradually beginning to build in speed and intensity. His eyes were locked on his face, refusing to miss even a second of that glorious expression of pleasure on his face. "Mmh...does it feel good..?" he managed to ask just as his thrusts reached their peak in strength and speed, the tip of his cock pressing deeply against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

He caught a brief glimpse of that grin before his eyes were forced shut, white lights dancing behind his lids. If the Pazzi thought that the /slower/ pace had been maddening, being taken like this, hard and rubbing in all the right places - oh God. His hips couldn't move quite fast enough to get enough, and his mouth wouldn't exactly stay shut long enough to keep from confessing just how much he was enjoying it.

Voice broken and laced with shameless cries, Vieri writhed," Nnh, y-yes - d-dio, yes...!"

The hands on his hips clawed their way to clutch as his back, pulling him close enough to crush their lips together, lustful moans catching in the kiss. His toes curled each time the other man slammed in, arousal throbbing and hitting that spot that striped him of shame, left him gasping for breath and crying out his name. It brought him closer and closer to release, made him clasp like a vice around the organ buried deep inside.

He'd wanted to hear it for so long - Vieri's resistance broken under his affections, begging him for more. His hips slapped nosily against the older male, and he was shuddering, panting, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Federico had boasted his stamina before, and /could/ go for hours if he wished. But the urge to just let himself follow Vieri over the edge was so strong - and as he pounded into him harder, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, he found his composure slackening, his teeth gritted in concentration.

"Voglio vederti venire, amore mio..." he purred, fingers wrapping around the Pazzi's cock and stroking roughly.

Caught up in the moment, Vieri barely held onto himself long enough to hear those silken words that made his arousal twitch in pleasure - that's all it took. He gave a sharp cry of release, spending himself over the Auditore's hand and stomach, every muscle in his body going taunt. Complete euphoria, even as the other continued to pump into him, still claiming him in such a delicious manner.

Vieri didn't care that his endurance wasn't quite on par with the younger man - his body tingled and he felt sated in a way that couldn't be described by words alone, that's all his mind could wrap around.

Removing his arms from that sweat sheened back he wrapped them around Federico's neck, where he buried his face - noises still being forced from his lips.

That gloriously tight squeeze around his cock was enough to send him over the edge. Two more thrusts inside him was all it took before he came, spilling himself deeply inside the Pazzi. Gasping raggedly for breath, he buried his face in Vieri's shoulder, rolling his hips slowly as he rode out his orgasm, the warm, pleasant tingle spreading from his groin and outwards until he felt fuzzy and tired.

Grinning down at him, he kissed his cheek, his jaw, his own skin slick with sweat now as he rested heavily atop him. When he could breath again, he spoke, though it was breathless.

"Ti amo, Vieri De'Pazzi..." he breathed, gently stroking his hips. "I wont let you run from me anymore."

Struggling for his own breath and to keep his eyes open, the De'Pazzi melted against the desk with a quivery hum. Reality was forgotten for a split second as he basked in the afterglow of their little escapade, an almost out of character smile gracing his lips. Until he felt something warm and damp travel down his backside, that is, snapping him away from that blissful retreat.

Thoroughly embarrassed, he gave the taller man a flustered look and, once again, buried his face. All the words the Auditore spoke, now and before, were swimming around in his ears. He'd given himself so /willingly/ to this man, he had broken down and /begged/. Vieri didn't make to move, though, just insisted on keeping his face hidden from view.

"I never did run, idiota," he muttered, grasping at any remaining trace of normality. It was a poor excuse of a joke but it was the best the Pazzi could come up with, while wrestling to piece his barrier back together.

A quiet laugh escaped him at that, and he shook his head, smiling. Oh, how he loved the bite that was trying to return to his voice. He couldn't deny it now. Kissing his throat, the younger Auditore nuzzled close, arms enveloping his shoulders. He sighed quietly, eyes closed as he held him.

"I wish this moment would last forever, so you would never have to leave my arms." Federico said quietly, and he meant it. There was no teasing in his voice now - he was genuine. For a while longer he laid there, not pulling out, then he sighed, letting his softened length slip from him. He still held him there.

"Don't push me away yet. Please."

Vieri held still and stared at the wall past his shoulder, though his eyes weren't fixed on anything in specific as he listened to the younger man. Again, without that normalcy and cockiness to fall back on, he fell silent. To be embraced and spoken to so kindly, by a man he'd not held much regard for since their childhood...it was almost a foreign concept to him.

Awkward yet pleasant.

Face nestled against the crook of his neck, the Pazzi frowned," I'm not in love with you, Auditore. If you're holding out for some sort of miracle, that I might return your affections...you'll have to try harder to win it."

There was no hidden or malicious intent behind his words, just the simple truth. Federico might have fallen in love long ago but Vieri had not, and he didn't intend to throw out sweet lies to make the man feel better.

The laugh he let escape in reply was a warm one. He hadn't expected Vieri to just love him back wholly - that was fine. He had accepted him as his lover...and let him see what he was like when the mask was stripped from him. Despite the fact Vieri said he didn't love him - well...that was alright. His smile grew a little wider, and he pulled back to kiss him gently.

"You have given me more trouble than any woman I've ever known, Vieri." He chuckled, stroking the sides of his face, nuzzling against him. He'd rather have the truth than some sweet lie anyway.

"I hope you're prepared...I'm going to sweep you off your feet, Messer Pazzi." He purred, kissing his cheek.

He was so easily subdued by a kiss from this man, it was irritating and mind boggling - Vieri hadn't been so easy to sway before. Had to be the oversensitivity, it only made sense.

"That's because I'm not a woman, you stronzo," cut in the older man, sporting a halfhearted scowl.

With any luck he would never become one of the Auditore's women, but for curiosities sake, he would let the man try and win him over. It would be amusing if nothing else and for all he knew - should Federico succeed - he might enjoy his company.

Tilting his head, Vieri quirked a brow,"Don't expect me to fall at your feet in awe of this.../sweeping/. I'm not as easy to impress as some whimsical giovane you might come across."

He grinned a little, shifting slightly to sit atop the desk. he pulled Vieri into his lap, back-to-chest, and loosely wrapped his arms around his torso. "Of course... only the best for a son of the Pazzi." He chuckled, nuzzling into his throat lightly once more. "I'll make sure my gifts are well thought out. I'm already thinking of what I can do to woo you." He hummed, wrapping his arms lightly around his waist and squeezing lightly.

He had a very interesting idea that was coming to mind at the moment, involving a very expensive trinket he'd seen in a window the other day...

His grin appeared again as a plan began forming in his head, and he began to chuckle quietly. "Ah, yes. That's perfect..."

Vieri settled back comfortably with his head pressed against his shoulder - hey, if he was going to be here at all, why not be cozy and warm, right? Right. It wasn't as though he liked the stubble scratching his skin each time he got close enough. He shivered and let his eyes close, arms resting awkwardly across the younger man's.

Gifts? As if he couldn't afford whatever the man thought to buy, but he didn't comment. If he wanted to waste his money, let him - the Pazzi didn't care.

"Don't do anything stupid," he muttered after a moment, peeking an eye open to study his face," Nothing in public or I'll murder you, Auditore."

"Mm, I think a murder by your hand would be a sweet death, amore mio." Federico cooed. He held him there, fairly quiet for a while and just holding him until he let out a quiet sigh. "You'll have to leave soon, lest your father send an armed guard out to look for you. Do you need help coming up with an excuse for your absence?" He teased, gently kissing his throat, running his fingers through his hair.

He shifted, using the edge of the cloth to teasingly wipe away some of the fluid that had dripped down Vieri's thighs. "Shall I help you get dressed?" he questioned softly, nuzzling his cheek.

For all the world he could not figure this man out, so he stared for a good long minute instead. Maybe if he focused hard enough all the answers would be displayed before him - no such luck. "It's not sweet, idiota, it's painful," he corrected, missing the point entirely.

At the mentioning of his father, however, Vieri gave a humourless laugh. Yes, as if his father would worry himself so very sick if he dropped off the face of the Earth at that very moment! Certainly didn't spare a second glance at anything he did - not that he was bitter over it, of course.

He shrugged it off and stifled a shudder against the cloth," I'm not an invalid, I dress myself every morning. All by myself." With a roll of his eyes, Vieri slipped off his lap and ignored the discomfort coming from his abused backside. "And I'm more than certain I can make up some excuse on my own should I be asked."

At the laugh, Federico looked genuinely concerned. He stood when Vieri did, moving up behind him and wrapping his arms around his middle. He gently kissed the nape of his neck. "Vieri." he murmured, nuzzling against him. He didn't know what words of comfort he could offer the older male. His own father was doting and loved him...

So...he thought of the next best thing. "You don't have to go." He didn't want him to, not after that. The romantic in him wanted to offer to take him away from the foolish arguments between their families and live elsewhere, but...that was stupid.

"Oh stop that," he hissed, miffed at the his concern - he didn't want pity. Forcibly removing his hands Vieri set about gathering his clothes, a scowl on his face. He was an adult, so he'd deal with his personal issues as such. "I'll go and stay where I please, so stop with the romantic drivel. Reality is nothing like books, the lines don't work."

He cast the Auditore an unimpressed look before slipping back into his tights. If he had any say in the matter, he'd make the man's foolish task of wooing him as hard as possible.

Federico smiled faintly. Well, Vieri was back to normal. That was good at least. He twirled Vieri's hat lazily between his fingers. "I'm glad I found you first." He said lightly, smiling a little wider. "They don't know what they're missing, and I'm happy to keep it that way." Vieri was /his/ gem - under his bratty exterior, he could be...well, adorable. He'd caught a glimpse of it when they'd first kissed, and fully bared all the secrets the Pazzi held when they'd made love. He felt more for Vieri now than he had before.

"Am I not allowed to show concern for my lover?"

"Why does it matter enough to concern you, hm?" asked the shorter man offhand, pulling his hair free from the high collar of his shirt. He didn't really expect an answer, or maybe he didn't want to hear it because he already knew what the man would answer with. Love - yes, well, nice that.

That isn't to say the words had no effect, his face was burning, Vieri just kept focused on dressing. The sooner he could get away the better, and the faster the tightness in his chest would fade. Federico meant well and his words would make a weaker individual melt - no, no, he stopped that train of thought before it went any further.

He fiddled with the belt and lifted his chin, putting up his usual bravado," I wish you luck, Auditore, you're going to need it."

He fell silent, seeing that he was making Vieri uncomfortable. He gently placed the hat atop Vieri's head, gently pulling him close by his waist. "It's only a matter of time." Federico said quietly. He let his hands gently caress those hips for a moment, and he drew in a deep breath, sighing it out quietly before that smile reappeared.

He captured Vieri's lips in one last kiss, the tip of his tongue just barely brushing against the seam of the plush buds before he pulled back. The touch of his fingers lingered briefly on his hips before he finally let him go.

"You know us Auditore's have remarkable luck."

So mush for that false front, he thought as wilted under the kiss, grateful that his hands only touched cloth into of skin (not that it put up much a barrier). His lips pursed together, Vieri turned his head away," You're not lucky, you're just damned stubborn and relentless in getting what you want. Anyone would cave just to have it end, since you don't take no as an answer."

He hmph'd and turned his back on the younger man, intent on getting out of the building before Federico thought of something /else/ to stall him with.

Laughing to himself, he pulled on his pants and shirt before moving up behind Vieri, giving his backside a light squeeze. "Rest well, amore mio." He purred, nuzzling him a bit before nudging him from the room and closing the door behind him with a grin.

He'd capture Vieri's heart, of course. It would take time, but he would do it. But how first to go about it...


	3. Chapter 3

Other than a few chaste kisses and flirting behind buildings, the routine between the two of them didn't seem to change much...until about a month later. Federico had managed to interrupt Vieri during one of his /father's/ parties, running strait through it and ducking under tables. The angry cries of the guards behind him followed, outraged that he'd interrupt such an important event. He was bleeding from an ugly-looking wound on his temple, but his trade-mark grin had not left his lips. He glanced back and forth, trying to spot Vieri in the crowd.

The party was /riveting/, so much fun he could barely contain himself. Mid-way through it he found that he suddenly cared nothing for the gossip, or for the idle problems of those that desired a conversation with the Pazzi son. He would smile and talk back, of course, but his thoughts would drift. He wondered just what mischief Federico was getting into., then promptly shoved his curiosities away. Bored, he retreated to a table tucked away in the corner and watched as the crowd flitted about.

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of his guards running through the crowd and inclined his head, trying to get a better peek at the one who had angered them. Finally, he spotted that mess of familiar brown hair and rubbed his face - that dumb ass was here. His was getting into trouble /here/, at his father's party, injured by the looks of it, but alive.

One of the guards managed to catch up, taking the intruder by surprise, during his search, and brought the hilt of his sword across the man's back. It bought enough time for the rest of the sentry to join in, intending to (if nothing else) knock the man unconscious. In between the insults and jeers, quite a few decent blows were delivered.

Vieri bit his tongue and said nothing, pretended not to notice, not to care. He didn't, that's what he told himself - the man could die and he'd not care. Good riddance! ...Then why did his chest constrict at every little glimpse he got of the Auditore? It didn't matter, no reason to dwell on it, the man was crafty and resilient, he'd live through it. If he was dumb enough to start it, then he would suffer the consequences.

Federico grunted in pain when the sword hit him, stumbling forwards onto his knees. He brought his arm up to block a second blow, ending up with a deep slice on his arm, a dozen bruises across his back and shoulders, and a scrape that was purpling as he fought to free himself from the guards. Grunting, he rolled onto his back. "I've been struck harder by my mother!" He chuckled, waiting until the man roared in anger, and his foot soundly connected with the man's groin as he jerked forwards.

Watching him double over in pain, he ducked through the opening it had made and stepped past him. He spotted Vieri (finally) and grinned, waving at him lightly before making a beeline through the crowd towards him. He jumped atop the table that Vieri sat at, bleeding and bruised, his grin ever present. "Buona sera, Messer Pazzi." He hummed, dropping a tiny parcel in his lap, the edges of it tinged with a bit of blood from his wounded arm.

The guards soon come after him again however, and he flashed Vieri another smile before jumping over his head and to the fence directly behind him, hopping over it and rolling into a nearby haystack.

He covered his face and groaned in disbelief - did he really just wave at him? Yes. Yes he had, and now stood on his table. Vieri would've popped off an insult, to add to injury, but the gift served as a distraction and he picked it up curiously. All of this for a worthless little gift? A frown set upon his face to counter the Auditore's cheerful expression - he specifically asked for no public displays! Was it really that hard a concept to follow?

When the guards came bellowing, weapons raised in rage, the Pazzi shrugged," I saw him run to the north." A lie, but it worked well enough, and the guards went on their goose chase. The Auditore had already taken a beating, the lesson was (hopefully) bashed into his thick skull. He wasn't doing it to save his life or anything, that would caring, something he didn't feel.

Left alone again, gift in hand, he unwrapped it then frowned in confusion - a key? What nonsense was this? What sort of fool would give a key without any hint of what it belonged to...oh, right. Federico Auditore would. This was probably to lure him out, and with the stunt he pulled a month ago - their making love in that abandoned building - he didn't put it past the sneaky bastard.

Vieri got to his feet, pushed past the thong of people, and excused himself from the party. He knew where the other had escaped, heard the hay give under his weight, so he /casually/ walked to his destination. Depending on just how badly Federico was hurt would determine on just how hard he would hit him.

Federico was nearly silent save for the quiet grunts of pain he was releasing. He was silent, nursing the wound on his arm and smiling silently to himself. It was a gamble to see if Vieri was interested enough to come play this game with him, to come see him even after he'd made a public display of affection.

He stifled a groan of pain as he gingerly touched the cut on his arm, eyes flicking closed. He heard the distinctive sound of Vieri's footsteps then, and he perked slightly, just barely poking his head out of the haystack, his chin resting on the edge of the wooden crate he rested in. He hid the wound on his arm against his chest, though he could not hide the blood dribbling freely from his temple and down the side of his face. He squinted one eye closed to avoid getting blood in it.

"Buona sera, amore mio." He greeted again, cheerful as always.

"What the fuck was that?" Vieri shouted with narrowed eyes, pointing at the wall and beyond it to the soiree inside. "Can you do anything subtle, at all, or was that a trait you didn't inherit? Look at you!"

Bristled like a cat, the Pazzi leaned in closer to grab his face, turning his head this way and that. There were other injuries, he knew, but let it drop along with the Auditore's face.

"You're an idiot, do you know that? If you don't allow me to be the first to tell you - you're an idiot." The key - momentarily forgotten - was raised to Federico' eye level. "This? What is this for? What is so damned special about it that you had to make a scene of my father's party?"

Federico was merely chuckling now as Vieri pawed at him. The wounds hurt, and the blood was sticky and uncomfortable, but the look on Vieri's face was so utterly worth it. He just laughed louder at the questions, before finally managing an answer. "I was never one for subtlety."

Glancing at the key, he grinned wider. "I hoped you would figure it out." He mused, running his fingers over the key with a light grin. "I gave you the key..." he trailed off, trying to suppress a chuckle. "...to my heart."

All those stunts, the injuries, just so he could say a cheesy line.

Looking from the key to Federico's face, he wondered just how much effort it would to embed it between his eyes. He stared and stared, the others cheer and sweet (albeit cheesy) words were not lifting his fowl mood, at all.

He was angry, yes, but the flush across his face wasn't entirely from rage. Pursing his lips and straightening, Vieri tossed the key into the haystack," You're the biggest fool I've ever known, Federico Auditore. Take your key, if you can find it, and never pull a stunt like this again."

"Your words wound me, amore mio...!" He breathed, standing up from the haystack and wincing as the gash in his arm bumped the side. Cradling it to his chest, he smiled. "Don't I even get a kiss for my troubles? Surely I deserve it..." he almost pouted now, bending to rummage for the key, finding it and holding it out again.

"I went through a lot to get it to you...Please keep it?" he asked, canting his head to the side.

His heart lurched a bit, watching the other look for the key in his condition (even if it served him right). Then did another flip-flop when presented to him for a second time. What was with this idiot? Why wouldn't he take no for an answer like normal people, and leave?

Snatching the key from the Auditore's hand he heaved a sigh, thumb running over the design absently. "Fine, whatever, just so long as you never do something so stupid again." He averted his eyes, face burning visibly for the other to see. "Just...go get your injuries tended to, idiota."

"Keep it safe for me." Federico hummed, bowing his head lightly. Grinning, he stepped from the haystack, dusting himself off. "The guards are still looking for me...I'll treat them myself." He mused, peering at the wound on his arm. It might need stitched...eh. Sewing those himself would be rather nasty. Perhaps his father could...

"Mmm, I can't promise you that, love. I'm wooing you, remember?"

"You can't woo someone when you're dead, you...you-!" He had raised a fist, meaning to strike the other or throw the key again, before growling. His hand dropped back to his side and trembled - whether from anger or something else, he wasn't sure.

He did not care, would /not/ let himself care for this man.

It took a moment but Vieri managed to compose himself," You'll only make a mess of the injuries if you try that. If you refuse to see a doctor, and have no one else, I could /possibly/.../perhaps/..." He trailed off awkwardly and fiddled with the key in his hands. "I might consider treating it myself - if you've no other options."

"Mm, that is true...I will try not to get myself killed then." He mused, watching the fist and making no move to block or avoid it. He smiled wider at the offer, his eyes almost sparkling. Now /this/ he hadn't expected...

"Well, Vieri...If you wish to do so, then do it, but if not, I really must find myself a needle and threat for this wound, here." He motioned to the gash on his arm, his smile still friendly. "The scar it leaves will be quite dashing, don't you think?"

"Hopefully you'll see it and be reminded of your own ignorance," huffed the shorter man, taking a moment to scan the area. "Fine, I'll tend to it but don't expect any special treatment. Say something stupid or try anything, and I'm jerking the thread to shut you up."

With that he tilted his head and placed both hands on his hips, key still tucked safely behind his fingers. How he could smile through all of this was beyond the Pazzi.

"Can you find your way to my room without aid, Auditore? It seems like something you would already have memorized by now, stalker."

Federcio smiled warmly at that, leaning in to steal a kiss - on the cheek, of course. He pulled back then and lazily climbed a ladder up to a nearby rooftop. "I'll be there before you if you don't hurry, amore mio."

And he trotted off, dribbling blood in tiny trails as he went. He would be perched atop the young Pazzi's window sill when he got to his room, leaning heavily against the glass. Blood smeared along the glass as he let out a shaky sigh. He hadn't originally intended to be injured so badly - a few scrapes for Vieri to kiss better - but the number of guards had taken him by surprise..

Vieri had to admit, even injured, the younger man was something else. Full of surprises. Not that he had been /expecting/ a kiss on the lips or anything, no. He certainly wasn't the least bit let down when it didn't happen either.

After taking a moment to watch Federico sprint off, the Pazzi turned on his heel and returned to the guards waiting outside the party. A quick lie to throw them off, about not finding anything and being just fine, and that was settled. Vieri made up an excuse of illness to leave when curious attendee's threw questions his way.

Finally he arrived at his room and opened the window, making a mental note to clean it later. He had snagged a thread and needle along the way, as well as a bottle of wine - to prevent infection, of course.

"You're lucky I'm even doing this," remarked Vieri, giving him a sideways glance.

Federico stumbled forwards into the room, seating himself lazily on one of his chairs. His red clothes were stained darker with blood, and he shuddered slightly before pulling his shirt off. This revealed the many dark bruises and cuts along his back, chest, and shoulders. The worst of course was the one on his arm, where he'd blocked the blow to his head. "Mm, if I knew you'd be my doctor, I would have gotten a worse injury." He teased, smiling good-naturedly at him.

He knew this would hurt regardless of where he went to get his wound treated...and he wanted Vieri to treat it for him. It gave him more time with him at least. "Mm, yes...I am lucky. Thank you."

"If you had any worse," he chided, pulling up a chair across from his and another to hold the supplies - a small dish of water and a few clothes along with the others," I would have tossed you out into the street. To teach you a lesson, so wipe that smile off your face, idiota."

Wetting the clean cloth, he pressed it over the less time consuming injuries along his chest. Vieri's brows knitted in concentration as he continued to wash off dried blood, eyes trailing from bruise to cut. The man was so thickheaded it was surprising that he'd lived for this long!

He stood and moved around the chair to tend to his back, dabbing lightly," Don't do this again." There was no threat behind his words this time, nor was it an order so much as a statement.

Federico just chuckled at that. He sighed in relief as the blood was cleaned away, wincing when it ran over some of the more painful bruises. The worst, the one on his arm, he cradled to his chest, patiently waiting for treatment. He shivered a little and bowed his head when the cloth ran over his back.

"You'd throw me out? Harsh, amore mio." He murmured, glancing over his shoulder back at him with a light smile. "I'll try not to get hurt again." He murmured, reaching back to clasp Vieri's hand for a moment, giving a light squeeze.

He scoffed and pulled his hand back, focusing on patching the man up," When have I ever been anything but harsh with you?"

Grey eyes lifted to catch the others, then fell back to the cuts along his shoulders, taking care to be more gentle without even really thinking. Finishing with them he rounded back to his seat and took Federico's arm into his hand carefully, dabbing away the blood there as gently as possible.

"Mi dispiace," Vieri murmured, not bothering to elaborate on any specific meaning. Of course, it was directed for the pain that was to come, but a small part of him apologized for being the cause of the injuries in the first place.

Federico grit his teeth, resisting the urge to hiss when his arm was touched. It still bled, but more sluggishly now. He peered down at Vieri, flicking his eyes over to the needle with a light grimace. This would hurt, but he hoped Vieri might take pity on him and let him have the wine later. He flashed Vieri a somewhat devilish smile. "No need..." he murmured. "I've had worse."

Where exactly he'd 'had worse' was up for questioning, but Federico chose not to elaborate. He was surprisingly relaxed considering he was about to let Vieri sew up his arm.

A noncommittal noise was his only reply before he went about preparing the needle, and uncorking the bottle. He didn't bother with warnings before pouring the contents over the cut - actually, it might have been a form of revenge for the abuse his backside suffered on the rooftops.

"You're still an idiot," came his voice gently, eyes not leaving the wound as he offered the rest of the bottle for consumption. "You should take better care of yourself."

He was speaking to help keep the Auditore's mind occupied, beginning to stitch up the gash. It hurt, Vieri knew as much, could see the muscles along his abdomen and in his neck clench each time the needle broke through skin. He kept up the careful pace - no use in having it reopen later - and when finished, cut off the extra thread.

Federico let out a low hiss when the wine spilled over his open wound. It stung painfully, but...he knew it would prevent infection, and that was good. His face contorted into an expression of pain, brows knitting together as he took in a few deep breaths.

"A-Am I...?" He breathed, in a quiet chuckle, though at the moment, he couldn't seem to force a smile. He dutifully kept his arm still, his whole body tense. As the flesh was slowly sewn together he grimaced, gritting his teeth. When it was finally done, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He flexed his arm a little and grimaced again, taking a swig of wine. Good wine. Mm. Vieri had good taste. "Grazie..." he ground out, his voice still a bit strained due to his arm throbbing in pain.

The Pazzi spoke with an air of detachment," Si, you are. The biggest of all, even."

Honestly, the man was more trouble than he was worth. The secret kisses and stupid words Vieri could put up with them - hell, he'd almost go as far as to say he liked them. Er, only a little though. Still, the point was, the crazy antics in public were /anything/ but worthwhile.

All throughout his mental musings and clearing away supplies, a frown had settled on his lips - thoughtful but still a frown. He placed his hands on hips and regarded the injured man intensely; it would make most people uncomfortable.

"Get out," he said finally, cocking his head to the side. "Recover at your home, not mine." Perhaps he was being cruel, it had never stopped him before.

"Lovely..." Federico hummed lightly, sipping the wine a bit more before corking it again. Peering at Vieri as he moved, the smile didn't vanish, even when he was told to leave. The look he met evenly, staring him down and grinning slightly.

He stood after a moment, wrapping his arms loosely around Vieri's middle. He buried his face in his neck, nuzzling his shoulder a little. "Just a moment longer." Federico assured him. He'd leave in a moment, after he had had a 'proper' goodbye. Breathing in deeply his lover's scent, he tightened the hold just slightly.

"Ti amo, Vieri." He hummed in his ear, sweet and genuine. If he had his way, he wouldn't leave Vieri with an encounter in which he didn't remind him of how he felt. Besides...he couldn't help himself. If Vieri melted even a little at his words, then that was good.

Vieri brought his hands up to shove the other away before sighing, letting fingers glide over dampened skin instead. For the life of him, he couldn't just say no. The man had made a mess of himself just to deliver a stupid line - not that he approved of it.

So there he stood, pressed up against the Auditore with his forehead pressed against his shoulder. It wasn't fair. Federico didn't play fair, those words so full of love tickling his skin - promising something more if he gave in to them. He would not allow himself to cave though, at least, not completely.

Figuring the taller of them deserved something for his efforts he pressed a small kiss to his throat. Even such a small gesture made the Pazzi feel awkward and flustered, had his face burning.

Pleased that he wasn't shoving him away, he sighed in relief. He was ...surprised, when he felt the kiss, and he blinked lightly. What...? A kiss? He hadn't expected it. He grinned a little, nuzzling him further and tangling his fingers lightly in his hair.

"Grazie." He murmured. That was enough for him for now. He just wanted to be touched by him. He knew Vieri's feelings would come later - but if he liked him even a /little/ bit, then this was working. "Shall I try something a little less dangerous next time?" He teased, kissing his ear. He already had a few more ideas, but this one had been the most...dangerous. That was why he'd done it first, of course.

Of course that tiny, /tiny/ kiss would fuel Federico's ego - make him try harder. Jerk. He was lucky that Vieri thought he was comfortable enough to stay close. Yes, that was why, not because he was enjoying it, being held. What a ludicrous thought that!

Lips still against his skin, he spoke, though muffled," I'd prefer something /not/ dangerous, if you can manage it. Though I somehow think you can't." He gave pause to slant his head, looking up at him. "If you get anymore injuries then you're just shit out of luck, don't come to my window, because I refuse to tend to you like some nurse. Do you understand me, Auditore?"

Federico just grinned at that. He ran his fingers lightly back and forth over his back, the other hand still firmly tangled in his hair. "Mmn, of course. I'll try not to get hurt." He purred, kissing him lightly once more, this time on the side of his jaw. "So you wouldn't object to me coming to your window when I'm not injured, then?"

He was curious, really. Would he let him in if he came to visit? He hadn't tried it /yet/, but he planned to.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the question, trying not to shiver at the touch on his back," I never said that. Though you're free to see for yourself, whether or not I feel like letting you in." Then a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth and he took a step back, not enough to break free of the man holding him. "You might have to beg, but I can't promise that will work. Still, you're free to try."

That said, Vieri freed himself from Federico and strode to the window, opening it to gesture for his departure.

"Go, before you overstay your welcome."

Federico grinned a little at that. Stepping forwards, he leaned in, as though to kiss him...then playfully pulled back, winking at him instead and stepping onto the sill. He hung over the edge briefly by one hand before dropping to the ground and briskly trotting off, leaving Vieri behind without a single backwards glance. He wanted to leave Vieri wanting more, of course. And he /had/ been shoved out...so to speak.


End file.
